Onions, Dishes, and Knives Oh my!
by midnightdreamer4925
Summary: Kathryn recommended Daphne for a job in the kitchen of the five star restaurant, Maize. She did not mention how beautiful she was to Chef Jeff. This leads to romance and an awkward kitchen.
1. The Meeting

Kathryn had said he was one of the best chefs in the county. She told her that if you were not fired by Chef Jeff, you could get any job you wanted. Daphne approached Maize with caution. She had a strong chance of getting this job considering her biological mother, Kathryn gave her good word. Her deafness was only what defined her. She entered the front door of the five star restaurant and requested to speak with Chef Jeff when the hostess asked if she needed help. The woman nodded as Daphne squinted to read her name tag. Soon they were in what looked to be a private dining area where the Chef was examining the entrees being out to the buffet for the party that afternoon. "Hello Chef Jeff, I am Daphne Vasquez . My mother said you were looking for an extra set of hands." she greeted in her most confident and friendly voice. She was tired of being rejected due to being deaf.

Chef Jeff was surprised by the voice that came from behind him. Not thinking at first, he began to speedily reply as he face away from whoever was behind him. Upon turning around, he saw the confusion on the girl's face like he was speaking Chinese to her. She politely asked him to repeat himself and speak slower. Normally he would have ignored this request because he expected orders to be heard the first time, but there was something different about this girl. She was beautiful. Remembering back to the conversation with his boss this morning, Jeff realized this was the girl who was strongly recommended by the Kennish family. "You got the job since I am short handed at the moment. You will refer to me as chef or sir. Nothing else. I expect perfection and nothing but it. If you cannot keep with the food, you will dropped lower in status or cut depending how well staffed I am." he said as he faced her this time. He nodded towards the apron rack and the vegetables that needed to be chopped in the kitchen. "Ask Scuba what you should be cutting. He will explain the kitchen rules to you and where everything is."

"Understood Chef!" Daphne said as she slipped on a white apron. She pushed open the door to the kitchen and scanned for a guy with a name tag that read Scuba. She found him mincing garlic. "Chef said to report to you. I am Daphne. Chef said you catch me up on everything" she said. The prep chef seemed a lot less stressed out. Scuba guided her with ease as he showed her the ropes. Daphne was soon set up with a sharp nice and a pile of onions that need to be chopped into one inch cubes. Daphne worked as hard as she could to produce as many perfect one inch cubes as possible. Within a couple of hours, she was done with the pile of onions. Her hands reeked, and she was convinced her hand would fall off if she lifted her knife again, but the oh so cute Chef Jeff seemed to approve of her work. She realized though it would take some work before they could understand each other. Chef spoke to fast for her to read his lips, and he did not use his hands to speak at all. Clearly this was a problem for Daphne, so once they were all done for the night, she approached him. "Chef, I know I am new, but I cannot understand you even with my hearing aids. You speak so fast I only catch half your sentence. Can you slow down and look at me when you speak?" she requested hoping for a mutual agreement. No such luck, he answered quickly. Something about Scuba translating for her if it was really an issue, or maybe he said Scuba takes care of the kitchen issues.

[A/N: I know there is more probably against Jeff and Daphne then for it, but I am for it. I am going to do it differently from what the show writers do. Reviews would be helpful. I promise I will work on Love of an Olympian soon, but I am stuck on the chapter about Lauren. This is a way to ease out of my long term writer's block. Stay tuned for more and leave reviews or a message.]


	2. The Slip Up

Daphne used her rear view mirror to make sure the ponytail she was forming was perfect. It had to be high and centered with every strand flat against her head. When she was sure it was perfect, she used the red elastic to tie it into place. She tugged the ponytail gently to ensure its hold before exiting her car. She strutted her way towards the kitchen in her black non slip kitchen shoes. She wore black pants as it was dress code to wear black pants and shoes under her apron. Her top however had no restrictions. Unlike the old t-shirt she wore yesterday, Daphne now modeled a red form fitting top. It's V-neck allowed an appropriate amount of cleavage to leak out without saying hooker or desperate. Daphne slipped her apron of the hook and slid it over her outfit, but she was sure that Chef Jeff noticed what she was wearing before the white smock hid it. Chef seemed busy yelling orders after Daphne clocked in, so she confided in Scuba for her orders. He seemed to be off focus and missed the fact Daphne was talking to him. "Scuba! Are you listening? Did Chef ask me to cut onions again, or did he assign me a different task?" she hammered as she wanted to know quickly before being called out on for talking not working.

"Oh, go get the asparagus from the fridge and blanch it." Scuba directed as he recalled what Chef was shouting. Daphne had caught his eye from the moment she pushed the kitchen door open. His focus on her low cut top instead of what Chef was saying. He swore Chef told Daphne to do something with asparagus, or did he say something about pears. It was too late now to double check or correct Daphne now. Scuba had to start the sauces for tonight's main dish. Scuba started his work and kept a close eye on Daphne as he brought the liquid in the pan to a simmer. Scuba knew he be fired if he messed up the food or did not stay on top of Daphne. He already slipped up a few weeks ago. One more slip and he would not be employed.

"I need my sliced pears for the appetizer. Daphne where are the pears you were suppose to slice?" he inquired as he walked towards her work station. There was a pot on the stove with asparagus in it with a bowl of ice water next to it. What in the world did Scuba translate? It may have been Scuba's fault, but Daphne was easier to take his anger out on. She was new, and if he sent her to dish duty then he would not have to be distracted by her beauty. He needed to focus on food not the new girl. "Daphne! Pears not asparagus. Slicing not blanching. Could you not read Scuba's lips?" he screamed at her. Startled, Daphne stepped backwards only to find herself bumping into a tray of shrimp. Tumbling backwards with the peeled shrimp landing on and around her. "That's it. Go home for now, your on dish duty tomorrow and for the rest of the week. I need people who hear my commands in hear. You're a health hazard to not hearing another chef is behind you with a tray. Scuba, start peeling a fresh batch of shrimp. NOW!" Jeff ordered as he stared at Daphne sprawled on the floor.

Daphne faced flash with embarrassment as it turned a deep shade of red. She sat up as quickly as possible. Tearing the apron off her chest, she tossed it onto the hook and rushed out of the restaurant. Why did she have to screw it up? Now chef would never let her cook again. She sped out of the parking lot and went straight home. Daphne was hoping to make it to her room without anyone questioning, but an over concerned Kathryn stopped her in the kitchen. "Scuba gave me wrong orders and then I feel into a pan of shrimp. Chef has me on dish duty. I screwed this up." she explained in one breath. Her biological mother was eager to help and confront Chef about it. Daphne shook her head at the idea there was no way she was going to let her mother help her this time.

[A/N: I know this is still in the first episode of the new season, but I am taking it slow. In the original episode, Daphne simply misunderstands chef, and it was over artichokes, but since this Fancfiction I can do whatever I want. Please leave reviews, so it will get better and appeal to your tastes. I cannot wait for the season finale on Monday.]


	3. The Mirror

A tiny yawn manged to escape Daphen's lips as she finished wiping the mirror free of her fingerprints. Scuba had early morning prep by himself, so she asked if she could join him to hang a mirror. He willingly let her join him. Now Daphne could wash dishes and no one could sneak up on her. It was a perfect set up that would prove she could work in a kitchen and be deaf. Daphne returned the Windex and the paper towel to the cleaning supply closet and began work on polishing the dishes she washed that night. Chef would love the polished dishes for the luncheon that day. Scuba was busy stirring pots and decorating tiny desserts for the luncheon. Glancing in the mirror, Daphne could tell Scuba was a bit distracted by her presences, but it never crossed her mind that he might like her. Her focus when she was at work was pleasing Chef to make her notice her. That is what really counted.

When Daphne asked Scuba if she could join him in the kitchen for the morning prep shift, he immediately said yes. He was eying her ever since she joined the crew. He instantly fell in love with her the day she walked in for the interview, and he loved her even though she was deaf. He was not an idiot who would hold a small flaw against her. He would try to adapt to her world as much as possible if it meant he could be with her. Scuba began to make the chocolate sauce as Daphne hung her mirror. It was mainly for her use, but that did not mean he could use it to peek at her every once in a while. Once she was finished with her work with the mirror, Scuba took the pot of melted chocolate off the heat. He moved closer to Daphne and looked over her shoulder at the plate she was polishing with a clean rag. "I think you missed a spot." Scuba insisted as he pointed to an invisible stain on the plate. It was a fib, but it gave him a chance to innocently flirt. He was so caught up in the moment though that he did not hear Chef Jeff walk in or start lecturing him. It was not until Daphne pushed his boy around that he realized he would be in trouble.

"Scuba, are you watching your chocolate sauce? It could burn or cool if you leave it." Jeff hollered as he did not see Scuba manning the pot on the stove. Then he realized why Scuba was not on task. Daphne was polishing dishes, and there was now a mirror above her station. She must have installed it this morning. Jeff waited until Scuba was working again to approach Daphne. She placed a sparkling clean plate into a pile that she had started. He assumed she was making sure they were all perfect for the luncheon. He moved directly in front of her, so she could read his lips. "You put in a mirror?" he inquired as he scanned the dish she just picked up. At least she was on focus when she was at work unlike his prep chef, Scuba.

"I thought it would be appropriate because I clearly cannot hear people behind me, and I do not want to be spooked while working. Is it okay?" she explained as she scrubbed the dish in her hand. She glanced at Chef for a second before returning her attention to the dishes in front of her. He gave his word of approval for the mirror before starting his own work for the luncheon. Daphne was ready to work a full day shift for this luncheon if it meant she was with Chef Jeff.

[A/N: This wraps up what was seen in episode, _This is the Color of My Dreams. _The next chapter we will dive into the scenes from _The Intruder._

I decided to not make it fully Japhne. There will be Scuba and Daphne action, and a little thing with Emmett thrown in there. Depending on how the season finale goes and where the story goes, I may do some Wilke stuff too. What do you want to see? Let me know. Reviews are an awesome help.]


	4. Cuts and Tears

Half way through this event Daphne went to grab a knife from the dirty dish pile, it sliced her index finger, and she dropped it back in the black bin. She figured she wrap it up before Chef could see. Every kitchen had a first aid kit, right? As she went to unlatch the kit's lock, Scuba grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Never touch that or Chef will know someone got hurt. If someone gets hurt, someone gets fired. Got it?" he told her before dragging her to his work station. Daphne watched as he pulled a band aid from a small black wristlet. Inside was multiple band aids, hand wipes, some cash, and chap stick. Daphne had seen him access it before, but he never to take it with him. It always stayed at his station. Now she knew why. It was a kit for emergencies which was a smart idea.

Scuba jumped at the first chance he could get to being close with Daphne. This instance she had cut her finger on one of the knives used to cut the meats they prepared everyday. As any newbie would do, she headed straight for the first aid kit. Scuba cut her off there. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. Now that he was actually staring at her, he saw how beautiful her eyes were. They were the perfect shade of hazel that complimented her ginger hair so well. He explained about how particular Chef was about injuries, and then he wrapped his hand around Daphne's uncut hand. He led her to his station and grabbed his kit. He pulled out a band aid and wrapped it around her delicate finger that had a pearl of blood that was slowly growing larger. "There. You should really get a kit." he explained as she watched him. She nodded and mentioned about she would never need one if she was stuck on kitchen duty. He felt bad she was stuck in the wash area doing the dishes. That is where he had started out before getting promoted through the ranks. It took him a year of dish washing before being able to cut a tomato, and even then Chef stood over his shoulder as he diced that tomato into one inch cubes. Scuba hoped Daphne would not have that same fate because he wanted her to work alongside him as a prep cook. That way they could have meaningless conversations about nothing as he fell for more and more. Scuba knew there was a connection. He was in love, and he wanted Daphne as his own.

_Time Skip_

As it approached the end of this celebration luncheon, Daphne was behind on dishes. The people at the luncheon did not understand the word reusing. Daphne sighed as a busboy brought back another bin of dirty plates that need to be wash. "Can you stop bringing more back to wash? I am four buckets behind now." she asked as he walked off to collect more. In an attempt to organize what she had to wash, Daphne lifted the newest bin to move it. She underestimated the weight of it, and in less than a second of lifting it, she was on the floor. Five plates laid shattered on the tile floor, and Daphne was on the verge of a panic attack. Just as she was gathering her bearings, Chef Jeff walked in. He did look infuriated at that moment, but Daphne knew he would blow soon. "I will get new plates, I promise. It is just..." she began, but she could not physically finish. Her throat tightened, and her tears were on the verge of rolling down her face. She rushed from the room and towards the nearest room which happened to be the storage room.

Upon her entrance into the room filled with vegetables and other various food, Daphne let it all go. The tears streamed down her face as she sniffled and tried to calm down. The swinging door settled back into it's place before being shoved open again by Chef Jeff. Daphne buried her face deeper into the spices on the shelf not knowing that the only guy she had a crush on was right behind her. He tapped her shoulder, and she assumed it was Scuba. "Go away Scuba!" she screamed at the top her lungs before turning around. Big mistake to assume. There was Chef Jeff staring at her in this emotional state. "I am so sorry Chef. I did not know it was you, and I am sorry for breaking the plates, and I am fine." she stuttered as Chef examined her face. She was going to get fired now more than ever because she just screamed at him. "First, you are not fine. And next, You can call me Jeff. Having an emotional break down in my storage room merits you to call me Jeff." he explained as he stepped closer to her. His arms crossed against his chest. "It is a long story. I just let things go to my head" Daphne sighed.

Chef nodded. What would he do? His staff was in the kitchen working their butts off and knew this was not allowed. And here was he, listening to Daphne, giving her special treatment. He could not help she was attractive. "Well, I can get Scuba to take over your shift, do you want to go home?" he suggested.

"Home is the worst place for me to be. I rather just work." she said as she adjusted her apron strap. Daphne stepped out from her hiding area, and she wiped away the tears. "Well if you want to break some more plates. It might be more effective at home. Don't rush. Professional dish washing does not qualify in the Olympics." he said before heading back into the kitchen. Tears streamed down her face as he left. Here she was a wreck, and he was standing right there. It was probably a horrible impression of her. She stood there as the water works came again. It would be a hard day.

[A/N:I started to write this chapter at Daphne's mental break down and forgot about the scene with her and Scuba when she cut her finger, so this is going to be a longer chapter filled with Japhne and Scuphe(Daphba, Saphne, Scaphne? What ever their pet name is...). I know that this not exactly what happened in the episode. Scuba was actually distracting her when she cut herself. In mine, he was doing his job for once. I hope you enjoy, and do not forget to leave reviews.]


	5. Collapsing and Learning

[A/N: The Shock of Being Seen is one of my favorite episodes so far. It is where they get away from introducing Chef Jeff Reycraft, and it really starts to develop the Japhne relationship. That is what makes this one so fun to write for me because it has plenty of opportunity to add drama and action. This chapter will have tons of drama, and I hope you enjoy it. P.S. There is some Scuba action coming for anyone who wanted them to be a couple.]

Daphne had finally finished the plates from the luncheon. It was a couple of hours past when the dining room closed. Chef had made his famous dinner meal from the left overs of the day. Now it was her and Scuba. Chef was locked in his office doing some orders for tomorrow fresh produce. Scuba had gone to the lockers to gather his items while she stacked the plates where they belonged. As she carried the last pile, Scuba enter with a skateboard and helmet. Maybe he was eco friendly or maybe he could not afford a car with today's gas prices. He looked towards the boxes that sat on the counter. She gently placed the plates down as he sneaked a peek into the boxes. Inside where hundred of cupcakes. The frosting looked like white roses which matched the theme of the bridal party they were hosting the next day. Each was dainty and delicate, white and pure, just so beautiful. Scuba plucked one from the box. He had mentioned that cupcakes where a fad for five year olds not bridal parties. Daphne disagreed. Mini cupcakes were made for girls with smaller appetites or for people watching their weights. Sometimes a slice of cake was too heavy. Cupcakes were light and airy.

"Can you put the cupcakes in the walk-in? I got to get going." Scuba asked. A cautious Daphne doubted herself to take on such a task. It was simple to do, but she had already caused enough chaos to Maize. Scuba reassured her before heading out the door. Daphne lifted up the boxes and headed into the walk in. She saw there was an empty space next to some chopped vegetables. She gingerly set it on the shelf only for the whole shelving unit to collapse on her. She faltered backwards as bins of food came falling upon her. Tomato juice spilled towards her white shoes and stained the front on them pink. She knelt down to try to clean up, but the mess was too overwhelming. She repeatedly said no as she looked at the floor. Chef most likely heard the crash as he rushed right in. "What happened, Daphne?" he asked concerned as he glanced over the mess at their feet. "I went to put the cupcakes away and the shelf toppled down in a domino effect. I am so sorry Chef." she uttered as she tried to face the shock of the money she just wasted by the food falling on the floor. Once again, Chef did not seem mad or angered by her mistake. If Scuba was at fault, he would have screamed.

Chef Jeff was peacefully putting in orders when there was a crash. Scuba was not the most graceful prep chef, but the task of putting away cupcakes did not require obnoxiously loud noises the last time he checked. "Scuba, you're a bull in a China shop" he murmured as he walked to the walk in refrigerator. He opened his mouth to scream some foul words when he noticed it was Daphne on the floor processing the mess not Scuba. Jeff made a mental note to talk to Scuba another time about his responsibilities, but right now the most beautiful girl in the world needed to be comforted. He asked what happen even though it was clearly visible. Daphne had no clue about the busted shelf, and she tried to put the cupcakes on it. He had been meaning to fix since it fell on Vivian a few days ago, but he decided to wait knowing he could warn his staff and they would not overload it with weight. Daphne was never given that memo since it happened before she was hired. "It is fine. I knew I should have fixed it, but I have all these events and that made me push it off till next week. Terrible decision on my part." he disclosed in attempts to sooth Daphne's fears. Chef Jeff lifted the lid of the cupcakes to seem all of them ruined. "These need to be trashed, do you mind?" he requested before handing the two boxes of destroyed cupcakes to Daphne. She examined them over and then provide a better solution. She could fix them. It was worth a shot considering the party was in a couple of hours. "If you do not have any plans for tonight you can try because it will take a couple of hours to repair every one of them." he said as he mopped up the mess.

Daphne stood next to Chef as he tried to ice a cupcake with the fresh batch of frosting she made up. He did not know how to work a pastry bag. "Pull up as you finish squeezing to get the prettier look." she reported as she topped cupcakes five times as faster. "Have you thought about doing pastry?" he inquired as he put down the frosting. He was too frustrated to keep trying when Daphne did it so perfectly. He picked up the pitcher of coffee and poured more into her mug as well as his own. Daphne pondered this thought. "Am I just as bad at dishes as I am with a knife, are you trying to get rid of me again?" she asked sarcastically. "No, I pay other people to do my desserts because I cannot succeed in making them. You do them with ease." Chef explained.

"I enjoy desserts because I am good at them. I would love to be a well rounded chef and be good at everything, but desserts come easier because I am vegetarian." she countered as she piped more frosting onto the petite cupcakes. Chef stopped her answer there though. "That is worse than you being deaf." he admitted. "Seriously, did you just say that?" Daphne chuckled as he seemed to think a style of life was worse than a medical issue. "Yes, I seriously just did. Humans are meat eaters. We need meat, it satisfies us." Jeff argued. He waited for a counter, but Daphne turned her shoulder. He playfully pushed her to face him insisting it was her turn to make a counter argument. Her first point was about chicken farms. It made him giggle.

"Also, you are narrow minded. Is that what they teach at culinary school because now I do not want to go." Daphne countered. Jeff enjoyed this as he scooped some lard into coffee as he mentioned how fun she was on caffeine. Then came the real shock, he did not go to culinary school, he went to MIT. He had an engineering degree because his dad wanted to him. It caused him misery, so he followed his true passion. It was interesting to Daphne. The more she learned about him, the more she fell for his charm.

[A/N: I know that is all with in the first thirteen minutes of the show, but it was a lot to write(hence the long chapter). I might have the rest up by the end of the night after the finale. It will be my inspiration for the rest of the chapter(s) that go to The Shock of Being Seen. I know what I want to write, it is just getting it down. Leave reviews please and let me know what you think of the finale in your review.]


	6. The Outfit

[A/N: **Spoilers Here [and in reviews(For those of you who have not seen the finale)]** I love and hated the season finale to be honest. They wrecked my dreams, but I guess we will all have to wait till next season to see what happens. The whole owner of the restaurant thing frustrated so much. I am ready to blame Scuba like most fans are, but then again it could have been any employee. So for all those Scuba fans out there, I am keeping him in the story longer than the show did. The whole trial situation was intense to watch that is all I am saying, so I do not ruin it for people who have seen it. My thoughts on the Bay thing are mixed. **Spoilers Over!**]

Today was a brand new day for Daphne Vasquez. Daphne had stayed last night way later than she was scheduled to help chef fix the cupcakes for the bridal shower. She learned a lot about her boss which made her feel closer to him. It kindled the spark of their relationship, and Jeff had seemed to get over her deafness. The vegetarianism was still growing on him, but she knew he would get there eventually if he was able to get over her being deaf. Daphne walked into the kitchen of Maize with a great smile as she carried a tray of cauliflower au gratin. Her next plan was to tempt him with food, so he would relax about her not eating the meat that humans needed to much. Jeff seemed to be convinced Daphne was starving herself by choosing to not eat meat.

"Hey Scuba, is Chef here?" Daphne greeted. Scuba set down his sharp knife that he was using to chop collard greens and turned to face Daphne. A grin was plastered on his face as he was over joyed to talk to her. Their conversations became the daily highlight of his day even if it was a question about cooking or Chef. "He went out back. I am not sure why, but I heard you were stuck with him last night with the man who is our master." Scuba replied with a hint of sarcasm at the end. He listened intently as she told him the story about the shelf falling on her, and food spilling everywhere. "All I heard was you saved the day with your mad piping skills." Scuba mentioned as he leaned on the cutting board. Daphne started a question about MIT, but then Vivian walked in with a crate of fresh produce. Vivian was one of the girls who had a chance of being a better girlfriend then Daphne would be. That is if he ever got to date Daphne or Vivian for that matter. "Vivian! Those look amazing" he shouted over the clink of pots as he trotted to her feet like a puppy dog would do his owner. In Daphne's eyes, he was her pet. She fed Scuba strawberries by hand while saying they were the best and how they be best prepared.

Daphne shook her head at Scuba's childish behavior. She turned to be greeted by Chef walking in the door from the back alley. Daphne picked up the glass baking dish and greeted her boss with a friendly smile. He seemed surprised to see her. More than likely because she was not scheduled till that afternoon. "I came to pick up my check, and I made you some cauliflower gratin" she explained while presenting him with the dish. It took a few attempts to say what it was. Due to being deaf, she sometimes could not pronounce words correctly because she was only reading lips not hearing how it was properly said. Chef took the dish, but he put it aside when Vivian came into his view. She had the produce he had ordered last night. "Vivian!" he exclaimed as he walked over to her and Scuba. Vivian picked up another ripened strawberry and put this one in Chef's mouth. Daphne was a bit jealous as it seemed she was flirting with her guy and her kitchen trainer.

"Tangent is opposite over adjacent, correct?" Bay asked as she finished her trigonometry homework. Daphne had been helping Bay study for trig to help her get off of academic probation. Feeling like she actually understood math for once, Bay offered to help in any way possible. Daphne pondered the thought for a minute, and then she realized Bay could help her in the fashion department to impress Chef Jeff. Daphne glanced towards Bay's walk in closet. "There is one thing you could do now." she started. "Wilke and I agreed mutually we are over before he got on a plane to boarding school. Now there is a new guy that I want to impress. Do you have something I can wear to catch his attention?" Daphne asked. Bay knew exactly what to do because before Daphne could say another word, Bay was rooting through her closet for an outfit. Bay pulled some clothing items off the hangers and turned around. She laid the items gingerly on her bed and pointed to each as she explained why she chose it. "The camisole adds a bit of sparkle to your outfit which will immediately catch this guy's eye. The top that goes over it gives you a more mature look. This stuff is no longer my style anymore so feel free to keep it." Bay smiled at Daphne then handed the clothing to her.

Bay was right, it looked stunning on Daphne, and the outfit would catch chef's eye in a heartbeat. Daphne pranced around in front of her mirror admiring how it looked on her. She had to work in an hour, and she could not wait to flaunt her stuff in front of Jeff. Of course, the kitchen was no runway. Two minutes into walking into Maize and she would be placing an orange apron over it. Daphne was startled when her mother, Regina, walked in. "Did you make the reservation for Melody and I?" Regina inquired then mentioned she was about to leave for the T.V interview. "8:00. Come early, and I can show you my work station." Daphne confirmed as she turned her head back to the mirror. Her gaze was reunited with her mother when Regina started speaking again. "Is that Bay's? I hope you change before you go into work. It is a little to sexy for work." Regina said with concern.

"It is Bay, and you never tell her not to wear it, so why is it different with me?" she questioned in defense before turning away.

[BTW: I will start a pinterest for this story to show what outfit I have in mind. It is a lot less sluttier than what the show has Bay pick out for her.

It would be the end of my story if I followed the finale, so I am going to create my own plot when I get the story to the finale episode. I will finish the story from there. Depending on what I do will determine how long it lasts. If it is short, I will do another fic to hold all of us over till January.

I will do a brand new Japhne that follows the episodes of season two if they bring back Jeff Reycraft in season two. If not, I will continue to make up more Japhne stories that are more original(There are only two other Japhne stories on here. Both written by Sierra Tangowho I am a fan of. Lets all pray for the return of Scuba(I haven't completely turned to hating Scuba yet) and Chef Jeff in season two. Leave reviews of the chapter and what you think I should do instead of following the finale.]


	7. The Promotion

[A/N: Ready for the ending of The Shock of Being Seen? Well here it goes...]

Daphne used a sponge to wipe her dish washing station clean as she waited for her mother and Melody to show up for dinner. If they saw her work area, she wanted them to be impressed by how well she kept it. Her mother was probably still pissed off about the argument they had earlier over Daphne's outfit. Daphne did not change before going to work. Why should she? Thankfully, Regina and Kathryn had to go to their interview before Daphne left to go to Maize. Once her work station was clean, Daphne walked over to Scuba who was kneading dough. He tried to make a joke about her outfit, but Daphne did not understand the punchline. Scuba realized she would never hear the sarcastic nature in his voice. She would only read his lips, so jokes were harder to make around her. As Scuba contemplated whether to try to explain what he meant or give up on making jokes Chef showed up with a tray of desserts that looked scrumptious. Apparently they looked terrible in Chef's eye because he wanted Scuba to "fix" them. Jeff told Scuba to use Daphne for help in fixing the tarts. No complaints from Scuba there. He loved the idea of Daphne assisting him in making a glaze or piping more cream on top.

"No problem, Chef. I will go grab some ingredients from the pantry, and I will be right on that." Scuba answered before heading off towards the pantry. Jeff waited until Scuba was out of earshot to talk to Daphne. Her outfit was sexier than anything she had ever worn before. He was impressed by what he saw, but he had to remain professional. "Do you have any plans after work?" he asked as he examined her outfit once more. "No. I can stay late again if you need if that is your asking." she answered innocently even though both knew he was referring to her outfit. "Okay..." Chef uttered before turning his attention to an appetizer that was about to be brought out to the dining room. Daphne smiled as he turned away.

[A/N: This paragraph is completely original. It never happened on the show. I am realizing how little Scuba fans there are, but there are a few. This is for all of my Scuba fans out there.]

Scuba returned five minutes later with a bowl full of items. "Chef thinks you're a pastry expert, so what do you think we should do to fix these tarts?" Scuba asked as he organized the items on the counter. "A chocolate ganache would look beautiful when poured over top, but it might be too over powering for the delicate tarts. A simple caramel sauce would do wonders in my opinion, but they still be flat. What do you think we should do?" Scuba continued as he watched Daphne playfully mess with hair and then tucking it in a hair net. Hopefully she was paying attention to his lips. She washed her hands before answering Scuba's question. "I think a mocha icing piped on top would give the height we need with out over powering the tarts. A hint of chocolate would make everyone woman here eating tonight crazy for them." Daphne inputed as she poured some confectionery sugar into the large glass mixing bowl. "Sounds good" Scuba agreed as he stood over her. His head peeking over his shoulder as he admired her making icing. Once she was done whipping up the icing, Scuba helped Daphne fill two piping bags with the brown mixture. They spent twenty minutes topping off the tarts. "We both should stay late some night, so you can teach me your pastry secrets." Scuba proposed. If she agreed to do it, it meant he could try to move past the friend/coworker zone into the love zone.

[A/N: Back to the real episode]

There was a tap on her shoulder. "Daphne, your guests are here" announced the hostess would helped her out on the first day. Daphne placed her almost empty piping bag on the counter and gather a couple of menus. She walked out of the kitchen to see Regina and Melody as well as Kathryn who was sipping on a glass on red wine. Kathryn seemed afraid she was messing up the night for Daphne who felt the opposite. Some small chat about the restaurant was interrupted by Chef Jeff. Jeff formally introduced himself, and Melody started signing about how handsome he was while Kathryn made fun of his title which made it obvious the wine was starting to make her tipsy. Jeff volunteered to show the three woman since Daphne was needed in the kitchen to help out Scuba since she was the secret weapon to their desserts tonight. The three woman willingly followed Chef to a table. A little while later, he brought out their starting course. A take on an appetizer, the word for meaning amusement for the mouth which a drunk Melody used as a pick up line. Chef clearly did not understand, and he took Regina's translations for her word before heading back into his bustling kitchen.

Once Daphne returned to the kitchen, Scuba had a new tray of tarts to do something with. The chocolate mocha icing was good, but it was not enough. They need a second topping. Daphne threw a few things in a bowl and mixed it up. She drizzled it across the top from Scuba to try. He loved it as soon as it tickled his taste buds, but Daphne was sprinting back to her station before he could give his opinion. Scuba watched as Chef walked in the kitchen and invited Daphne to spend yet another night working late to prepare for tomorrow's brunch. Daphne agreed and waited till Jeff left to run back over to Scuba who showed his happiness with a simple high five.

Jeff squirted some vegetable oil onto the salmon he was preparing. All of his staff but Daphne had left for the night, and they were now alone. Daphne was finishing up the glasses that need to be washed, and he was making food since he hadn't gotten a chance to eat an actual meal since his ten minute lunch break when he had a cold pork chop. Of course he sampled everything served to his guest, but that did not stop his stomach from wanting food. Once removing the slice of fish from the pan, Jeff doused it with fresh lemon juice. "Are you hungry?" he asked Daphne as he grabbed two forks from a drawer. She nodded and seem to give a questionable look to the piece of fish on the plate. "Tell me you eat fish. If you don't then you are definitely starved, and I will make you a steak to show you what you are missing." he threatened.

"I eat fish." she started. "Thank you for being nice to my moms. They were blown away." she finished as she took a fork. "No problem. It was pleasure to serve a couple as cute as them." Chef said. He was blind to the fact of Daphne's switched as birth situation. "Oh, they are not together. They just... It is a long story. I will you fill you in another time" she informed as they dug into the salmon. He seemed ready to interrogate it more, but he dropped it when she insisted she tell it another time. A few silent moments of eating later, Chef brought up a new topic. "How does salad bar with Scuba sound?" Jeff pitched. "Are you serious?" Daphne choked as she began to fill with joy. The feeling was to over powering to surpass, and she hugged Chef Jeff who did not seem to mind. Reality then settled in, and she realized what she was doing. She let go and apologized for her actions. She was officially done with dish washing. The only clause was to stop trying to coax Chef to the vegetarian world.

[A/N: I know the scene ends with Chef rejecting Daphne, but I am leaving that part out of the story. One because the show has Daphne go crying to Emmett as well as Chef spending the night with Melody, and two because I love my reviews. In one, it was suggested I was copying the show verbatim, but I already had decided before then that it would start veering off from the show's script and be more original from here on out. I hate the whole Jeff and Melody relationship. I think we will have enough drama when I start throwing in the Scuba and Daphne scenes. I only followed what happened in the show for the first couple of chapters to get the story going. Please leave more reviews because I love them, and I take every one into consideration when writing.

P.S, there might not be a chapter up for a few days depending on Hurricane Sandy. My school district has already canceled school for tomorrow and Tuesday, and it has not even hit us yet. I live on the East Coast. I will write the chapters, but I will not be able to post them if I lose power.]


	8. The Baking Lesson

[There was nothing that happened at Maize in the episode "The Tree of Forgiveness". It only consisted of Daphne and Emmett and Daphne and Angelo. So this all original. It is the first time I am venturing from the show for this fic, and I hope you like it.]

Scuba wiped down the counter top for at least the hundredth time. Daphne had agreed to come over to his apartment and teach him the art of pastry. Scuba was excited for this first bonding time that they would have alone. No ornery coworkers that would yell at them for not working. No dining room patrons wondering when they would get their meal. Just a quiet apartment with some subtle music playing in the background. Scuba made sure his apartment was spotless, and that his kitchen was perfect to bake in. He smiled at his labor until the there was a knock at the door. _She's here. _he thought as he threw the yellow sponge back into the stainless steel sink. He rushed to the door and pulled it open to reveal Daphne in a t-shirt and jeans. It was not as sexy as he hoped, but it would do for now. He was at least getting to spend time with her, and that was a plus.

Daphne agreed to help Scuba learn about baking and pastries because it gave her the chance to impress Chef with her dedication. If she taught Scuba the basics, she would be teaching his staff to be well rounded in areas they did poorly in. Daphne pulled up to Scuba's apartment complex and parked her car where Scuba told her too. She gathered a box of supplies they would need from her trunk. Daphne had no clue if Scuba kitchen was properly stocked for cooking a grilled cheese sandwich let alone a chocolate mousse or a flaky pastry with a creamy custard filling. She carried the box up the stairs and to his apartment door where she knocked twice. Her watch read 1:59. She agreed to show up at 2:00, so she was on time. Suddenly the door was pulled open, and she was greeted by Scuba who ushered her into the apartment. Daphne handed him the heavy box which he placed on top of the granite counter top. It was an impressive kitchen which made sense because he was a prep cook at a five star kitchen. She still did not doubt her idea of bringing baking supplies. Even if he had the marvelous kitchen, he might not have the ingredients or baking dishes to make pastries.

"Are you ready teacher?" Scuba question curiously as he set down the box on the counter. He peered into the cardboard box to see dishes and pans, sugars and semi sweet chocolate, mixing spoons and pans. It seemed Daphne brought everything they would need. He wonder what recipes she had in mind or what skill she would introduce him to first. Daphne nodded and walked over to the sink to wash her hands while Scuba slipped on his work apron. Scuba proceeded to wash his hands as well. Scrubbing them with the blueberry scented soap that did not agitate his guest who had sensitive skin. He rinsed off the suds and shook the excess water drops off before using a sheet of paper towel to dry them. He turned towards Daphne who was sorting the contents of the box. Once emptied, Daphne placed the box aside and scanned over the baking materials. She pointed towards two fresh zucchini and ordered Scuba to peel and shred the zucchini. She was obviously wasting no time to get started.

Daphne had organized everything she had brought before Scuba could blink. Today's menu consisted of chocolate zucchini bread, lemon bars, meringue cookies, and a variety of sauces and types of frosting. It was only basic compared to Daphne's vast knowledge of desserts. It would teach Scuba enough thought that Chef would put the two of them in charge of desserts instead of having local bakeries take care of them. The chocolate zucchini bread was first on her list, so she gave Scuba the task of prepping the zucchini. A job he had more than likely done at work before. Daphne began to grease two baking pans with Crisco and then sprinkled flour gingerly across the slick surface. Once Scuba finished shredding the zucchini, Daphne showed him the recipe to make her delicious bread.

A few hours later, both Daphne and Scuba was covered in a variety of substances and the counter was filled with dirty dishes and finished products that were packaged. Some would remain in Scuba's fridge, so he had a reference when he tried to recreate the dishes on his own. Another portion would go home with Daphne for her family to enjoy. The final portion would be brought to Maize that night for Chef to sample. Hopefully they would get his approval to start doing desserts. Daphne was pleased with Scuba's ability to learn new skills quickly, so she agreed to give more lessons to an eager Scuba. The more he knew, the better chance they would have in succeeding.

Scuba was disappointed in the fact that his lesson was over. He had enjoyed the several hours he and Daphne had been alone together, but he had to go to work soon. Daphne had to get home to her family, and she had already promised to come back another day for another lesson. Scuba repacked the box with Daphne's items that she would bring home with her. What he was keeping was put away in the refrigerator to be chilled. Daphne was in his bathroom, so Scuba finished wiping up the kitchen himself. He saw Daphne exit the bathroom and enter the kitchen. She was walking towards him when she slipped. Scuba scrambled to catch her. She fell backwards into his arms, and he pulled her close. Scuba allowed her full body weight to rest in his arms as he pulled her up and closer to his own body. "Are you okay, Daphne" a concerned Scuba inquired. He twirled her 180 degrees, so he could look at her directly. She was a bit startled, but she was not injured.

Daphne had exited the bathroom and wandered back into the kitchen. She did not notice the wet spot on the ceramic tile and walked over it. She slipped as soon as her foot stepped down on the liquid on the floor. Thankfully, Scuba was there to catch her in his arms. He was surprisingly strong for being so skinny. Daphne relaxed her weight as he pulled her up closer to his body as she was to spooked to stand on her own. Scuba investigated if she was okay as Daphne began to stand on her own again. She reassured him she was fine and thanked him for bracing her fall. Daphne tore off a sheet of paper towel and mopped up whatever she had stumbled on. After that, Scuba helped her out to her car, and she gave him a hug. He seemed to appreciate the lesson, and she was grateful he was there to catch her like always.

[A/N: I enjoyed writing some Scuba and Daphne action, but I do not think a lot of people enjoy seeing them together. This will be brought up in future chapters to cause drama and make Japhne a stronger couple. You may hate this chapter, but it will make the following ones juicer. Hope you are all staying safe during Sandy, and I am grateful I have not lost electricity yet.]


	9. The Mock Date

[A/N: I am not sure why I hate the episode _The Declaration of Independence_ so much. Maybe because I watched it whenever it aired, or maybe it was the events that unfolded. I am probably not going to follow the story line here since I already deleted the Melody/Chef Jeff portions from my story. I never liked them together. It created drama in the show, but I am going to use Scuba for my drama.]

Daphne threw her washcloth over her shoulder. Emmett was the only costumer in the dining room because it was still early. He sat at a table working on some history homework. Daphne sighed as she took the seat across from him. Their conversation via sign language was nothing special. Daphne making a brief complaint about her overload of school work and balancing that with work. Emmett promised not to spill that tiny detail to either of Daphne's mother. The conversation moved onto her job, her boss particularity. Emmett gave the third degree, but Daphne did not seem to care since it was her newest favorite subject. As if on cue, Chef Jeff entered the dining area with a repair man who was giving an estimate on what needed to be fixed. Daphne gestured towards Jeff as she waved shyly. Emmett smiled as waved as well. The man seemed decent enough. Suddenly, another man entered the dining room. Daphne greeted him too, but she did not have the enthusiasm as she did with Jeff. The boy walked over to the Daphne and Emmett, and he pulled a third chair over to the table.

"Hey. Who is the friend?" Scuba asked as he pointed as Emmett. Daphne glanced at Emmett before answering Scuba. "This is my best friend Emmett. He is also deaf." she offered before returning her attention back to Emmett who was signing. Scuba raised his eyebrow as he was felt left out and confused. Daphne and her friend were having a conversation without making a peep. It was something Scuba had never done. He knew one or two signs, but not enough to help him decode excerpts of their messages. Scuba was so immersed in Daphne's and Emmett's signing that he did not hear Chef Jeff screaming for him until it was to late. Jeff was standing over his shoulder with a furious look on his face. "Scuba, why are you not in the kitchen prepping food?" Jeff angrily asked. Scuba apologized before running back into the kitchen. "Remember your working tonight" Chef reminded Daphne before heading back into the kitchen.

Later that night, Daphne sat on a bench in the back of the kitchen. She had been working non stop for four hours, and she had forgotten to take her ten minute break earlier. She punched away at the keyboard on her phone before Chef rounded the corner. His face filled with curiosity as he stopped to question her motives. "Texting your boyfriend while your working. That might be the best attempt I have seen to get back to dish duty" he joked. Daphne shook her head. "I am on my break, and I do not have a boyfriend." she said as she hit more buttons on the keyboard. "Girlfriend?" Jeff piped up as he grabbed some parsley from the pantry. "No. I am trying to find out the name of the pastry chef at the Backstreet Bistro." she explained as her friend had finally replied with the name and number. "Do you really miss dish duty that much that you're looking for a new job? Because I be glad to place you back on it if you were to leave shorthanded. I will also leave you a very bad reference" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Come on. You did not want me to begin with." Daphne responded as she tucked her cellphone back into her apron pocket. "Truth, but I have grown to enjoy your company. No one else always looks me in the face when I talk to them." he added. Daphne chuckled before replying. "No. I was seeing if their desserts could top mine. Care to join me tomorrow?" she offered as she stood up to get back to work. Jeff agreed which delighted Daphne.

It could not have turned out to be a better "date". Daphne was thrilled with how the night had gone so far. She met Chef Jeff in the parking lot of the bistro. She led him to the small building where they were seated right away. Daphne ordered an array of desserts for them to indulge in. After a variety of cakes and pies, the meal was finished out with a plate of mini doughnuts. It had nine of them to begin with, but Chef Jeff ate seven of them. On their way to the car, Jeff made the argument that doughnuts were a fat and not food. To which Daphne made the point that he ate a majority of them. This caused them to begin one of their mini banters about ridiculous things. They argued back and forth until a man trying to get into his car asked if Jeff could move out of his way. Being polite, Jeff moved over and was now hovering over Daphne. He stared at her delicate face and apologized when the car pulled away for being so close. That is when Jeff started in for a kiss, but Daphne was not sure if either was ready to go that far. Of course, she felt the connection between the two of them, but there was still the issue of him being her boss. "I should go home." she excused herself and climbed into her car.

_The following day is Carlton's Meet the Teacher night. Maize has been asked to cater the large event. This is were Chef Jeff discovers that Daphne is not all she appears to be. There was truth in that statement from their banter the night before. Daphne tries to flirt with Jeff by pulling her classmate, Travis, into the mix. After she is rejected, Daphne agrees to go bowling with Travis despite her feelings getting crushed._

Jeff shut the door of the walk in freezer and headed towards the dining room when something appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Daphne standing there. She look so innocent in her fragile state. He approached with caution uttering her name as he moved closer. It was a surprise to see her at Maize when it was her day off. Their conversation started off slow, but it got to the point. She was a mere high school student, and he was her boss. Chef Jeff turned away as he murmur something that Daphne did not catch. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her to see what he was saying, but his lips had stopped moving. Instead the look from the night before was back on his face, and this time she went for it. No regrets.

[A/N: So there you go, my least favorite episode. I am sorry for the hiatus. I am still debating where to go with this story. Any ideas? I am ready to write the next chapter though, but it will not involve Scuba being fired. He is staying even though they get rid of him in "We are the Kraken of Our Own Sinking Ships". I have other plans for Scuba. Anyway, leave reviews to help me figure out where to take this story after we reach the season finale chapter. By the way, I know I followed the storyline even though I said I would not.]


	10. British Accents Are Sexy but Useless

[A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. I was waiting till the episode was posted on the site, but then my laptop fan died. Which basically means any video over four minutes causes it to freeze up. Here it is though, enjoy!

By the way, I am not including the opening scene from this episode. The only thing I would use was their second kiss, but I will make reference to it throughout this chapter.]

Daphne was startled when she bumped into Scuba in the parking lot. She was leaning against her car as she tried to wake up. During her sleepy state of mind, Scuba came up behind her and poked both of her sides. Not only was it a wake up call, but it made her jump. "Sorry. I did not mean to scare you, but I have this funny story to tell you." Scuba apologized as he looked into Daphne's stunning eyes. Daphne just nodded for him to while they walked into Maize. She looked at his face while trying to be aware of on coming traffic. Once they were indoors, the duo stopped so Scuba could finish the story. He moved his eye brows in weird ways when he was talking. Apparently he was talking in British accent, but Daphne could not tell. Scuba barely got to the end of it when Chef appeared, ordering both to start working.

Scuba was thrilled about going to work today. Not only did he have a humorous story to tell Daphne, he also was going to have another dessert lesson on their dinner break. Maybe he could convince her during the lesson to find time outside of food to join him on a weekend trip to the lake. His best friend offered to loan Scuba his lake house in the next couple of weeks in return for scoring him a date at Maize. Scuba was going to take up the offer now that he had someone in mind to bring along with him. With these ideas rushing through his head, Scuba was excited to spot Daphne in the parking lot. He accidentally scared her in the process of saying hello, but she seemed fine after he began talking. The two entered Maize while Scuba told his story of being pulled over. He was about to say the punchline when Chef Jeffery Raycraft interrupted. Scuba made a mental note to finish during the lesson, and he left to wash his hands.

Jeff meandered around his kitchen as his team prepared for the upcoming dinner tonight. His task was to finish paperwork that was building up on his desk, but he could only sit and fill out forms for so long. After accomplishing one third of the stack, Jeff decided it was a perfect opportunity to take a well deserved break. That is what brought him back out to the kitchen. It would have been described as a silent work environment, but the air was filled by the sound of knives hitting cutting board and blenders pureeing sauces. He strode past each employee and looked over their work with care. Critiquing and criticizing faults he found as he walked along. His final employee to observe was Daphne, who he strategically placed by the door that led to his office. He "accidentally" flicked her earring on his way past. Daphne smirked as she diced some green onions. No one seemed to notice except a protective Scuba. Chef Jeff exited the room, and Scuba glanced towards Daphne, who from behind, looked unphased by the event.

Upon completion of poaching the shrimp, Scuba took of his orange apron that was stained with multiple substances. He hung it on the rack and scanned the room for Daphne who was chitchatting with a fellow employee whose name Scuba could not remember at that moment. He simply waved in their direction to catch Daphne's attention. She excused herself by finishing her sentence with, "That glaze looks delicious Maria, but I must go. Text me?"

[A/N: Short Chapter. The last paragraph is replacing the scene where Scuba ruined the shrimp. I know that is at the beginning of the episode, but I will finish using segments from the episode after the next chapter. The next chapter is Daphne and Scuba's second lesson. As always, please leave reviews.]


	11. Lesson Number Two

[A/N: I know it has been a month since I have updated, but I promise that I can update more because the episodes are on On Demand. My laptop fan is unreliable which makes it hard to watch and write.]

Daphne followed Scuba out of the restaurant with great effort to keep up with his strides. He was his usual comical self earlier, but now he seemed pissed at nothing. "Scuba! Wait up." she shouted which seemed to work. Daphne ran to catch up and was panting by the time she reached the boy's side. "I need to pick up a few things from my house before we go to your apartment. You can join me or go straight home." Daphne suggested. Scuba nodded and climbed in his car before turning back to Daphne. "I'll follow you." he said before motioning for her to get into her own car and lead the way.

Daphne climbed into her own automobile and took off towards the Kennish household. Every so often she would glance in her rear view mirror to make sure she had not lost Scuba. Once they pulled into the circular driveway, Daphne put her car in park and waited for Scuba to react. "Woah. You never mentioned you live in such a grand mansion." he commented as he observed the expansive property. "It was never brought up. My biological father is John Kennish, the baseball player. It was a big change from Riverside where I use to live." Daphne explained as she led him inside the main house. "Why would you have lived in Riverside with such a rich family?" Scuba inquired when they entered her house. "Well. The Kennish's are my biological family, but I was switched at birth and grew up a Vasquez until my 'sister' found out about the switch." Daphne told while gathering what they would need for the lesson. She had not really told anyone at her work about her personal life. Scuba nodded and took the box that he was handed. "We should get going" Daphne noted before heading out the door and loading the baking equipment into her car.

Twenty minutes later, the duo was at Scuba's apartment with their aprons on. "I want you to make chocolate zucchini bread while I start prepping for today's recipes. I want to see if you have been practicing. I think we are going to try to make some cookies from scratch." Daphne ordered as she unloaded the boxes full of baking supplies. She was not one hundred percent sure if he had actually practice, but he was serious about learning he would have. Daphne sorted out ingredients while Scuba prepared the bread. His mind recalling each step as he mixed ingredients in a bowl. Daphne was finished getting ready and had made her way to Scuba's sofa. She settled herself in and peered over to where Scuba was stirring his batter. He seemed to be doing well on his own. Maybe he had practiced. If Scuba picked it as quickly as Daphne hoped than Chef Jeff would allow her to start doing pastries and desserts for Maize.

[A/N: Extremely short chapter because I have writer's block. It will get better. I promise. This is where the story is completely turning away from the show. I cannot really use anything from a majority of _We are the Kraken of Our Own Sinking Ship_ because it all references to Scuba being fired. You will now see my own original work taking over.]


End file.
